The Pizkie
The Pizkie are a race of elves that live exclusively on the Zuba Archapelago. They first arrived there in Third Age 1460 as explorers from the Western Empire in Zoka. Physical Character Build: The Pizkie are small and light by Mannish standards, but celebrate perfect body symmetry and a soft skin that does not scar or is subject to the slight flaws of Men such as moles, freckles, et al. Coloring: Uniformly dark, their skin tones have been compared to almond skin and coconut shells. Hair runs the spectrum from snowy white to a deep, reflective silver. They have grey, lavender, or deep green eyes. Endurance: Remarkable. A Pizkie can walk with a full pack for 15 hours before they need to stop and rest. Pizkie do not need sleep but many do anyway, to enjoy the experiences of lucid dreaming, which they are masters of. Height: Men are typically 5'3" to 5'4" inches and weight 118 pounds. Women are typically five feet tall and weigh 98 pounds. Lifespan: Effectively immortal. They can only die by violence or losing the will to live. Resistance: They cannot become drunk and are unaffected by drugs, terrestrial diseases and illnesses, and even magically induced illness. Pizkie cannot succumb to mental illnesses. Special Abilities: Pizkie are able to see perfectly even in the weakest light as if it were the height of a midsummer day. In total darkness, however, they are as disadvantaged as anyone. They have a tremendous sense of hearing and can hear a whispered conversation at 60 feet. Pizkie have perfect balance and can't stumble or fall. Their sense of balance is so perfect they can run at full speed across a tightrope without fear of falling. Of all of the elves they are the most agile and can dodge and weave away from most attacks, even arrows and bolt shots. Culture Lifestyle: Pizkie live a carefree existence in which they seek out new experiences and sensations. They are the ultimate hedonists, willing to do (almost( anything if it leads to a knew sensation. Contrary to popular rumor the Pizkie do not construct and live in tree houses. They prefer beautifully adorned ground floor houses that are longer than they are wide, featuring many rooms and many windows that can be opened to let in the smell of nature. They are often slighted for being frivolous and unconcerned with events at hand but when a Pizkie needs to be serious she will be. Pizkie prefer to spend their days in quiet solitude, reading or composing or researching and indulging in other forms of art and artistic expression. At night is when they really come alive. During the night time hours they socialize and socialize hard, usually building up grand bonfires to dance around while imbibing sweet wine and enjoying the company of her fellows. Pizkie do not have sexual taboos and so if such a revelry leads to a physical interlude with a partner or the entire group then so be it. As the Pizkie are fond of saying: "Live your life, not your inhibitions." Clothing and Decoration: Mostly utilitarian and comfortable clothing in bright colors, featuring nature motifs. They don't go in at all for the "snobby" high fashions of the Daridun but neither do they flaunt themselves about naked. They prefer tunics of comfortable linen or silk, with trousers and soft boots for men and short trousers or mini-skirts for the ladies; members of both sexes are quite fond of leaving their legs free to breathe. Fears and Inabilities: None Marriage Pattern: Monogamous and for life. They sometimes marry Men and such unions sometimes produce an October Child. Otherwise the child is born either human or elf. In most cases such children are born Pizkie, simply because female Pizkie have stronger genes. They also often get pounced by female Udun. Such unions cannot, however, produce offspring. Religion: Informal and centered around respects paid to Loria and Mar both for their protection, good will, and seeing to the children's health and welfare. The greatest day of celebration is on Midsummer Eve, when according to Pizkie lore and mythology is the day that the two divine siblings danced and the first Pizkie came forth to dance with them. The celebration is large, with Pizkie coming from all over the Archipelago to build bonfires on the beach of Weeti. The celebration i over to everyone and Mannish islanders also attend, bringing all manner of foods and drinks so that the celebration turns into a singularly gigantic potluck. Pizkie and guests will dance around the fires, sing and play instruments, and often slip away for some physical satisfaction. Other Skills and Talents: Pizkie have a special, close affinity with nature. As such, wild animals will never harm them. Pizkie children have been seen boldly walking up to a pride of lions and assailing the felines with hugs, kisses, pets, and even being played with gently. Adult Pizkie don't recommend this but also, they have no fear of wild animals no matter how savage or brutal. Other Factors Demeanor: Happy, playful, jocular, and fond of harmless needling. They are often seen as annoying or immature by other races that are stern such as Daridun and Southrons. Despite their reputation as frivolous, Pizkie are unshakably loyal and quickest of all the races to respond to a plea for aid. Language: Among themselves they prefer to make use of their native language, Quendi; but all Pizkie also learn fluent Dunnish in school. Many often choose to learn another language or two as well. Other Names: They are also referred to as tree elves, silvan elves, elves of the glad, the happy people, and the luck bringers. Relations with Others: Exceptionally positive, most Pizkie are welcomed with open arms in other cultures' cities and private homes. They have a standing reputation of being able to bestow great luck on anyone they kiss. The Pizkie themselves delight in this rumor even though it's absolutely untrue; as the Pizkie see it it makes a great reason to dole out kisses. Daridun and Southrons rarely take Pizkie seriously and tend to tolerate rather than like them. Pizkie loathe orcs and Easterlings and will kill such individuals with evident relish. Restrictions on Callings: Virtually none. Most Pizkie gravitate toward Disciplined Callings but many also swim into the ranks of The Wise. Pizkie also produce cat burglars, cutpurses, and thieves from the Untouchables. 99% of all Pizkie choosing these Callings do so for the thrill of the hunt and the excitement of possibly being caught than they do lust after wealth. Common Vocations: Pizkie most often pursue the Vocations regarding animals, cook, chef, bowyer, dancer, public servant, and Jester. Culture Points of Note The Pizkie absolutely pride themselves on two cultural points regarding them, and to insult either is to offend every and all Pizkie within hearing range. They take these cultural institutions so seriously that giving offense to either will earn the speaker nothing but Pizkie enmity. The first is Mirreah Arcue. To the Pizkie Mirreah Arcue (Q. "Noble Bow") is not just a superhero but also a cultural icon. The wife of the scribe Dune Celeborn, she and her husband advanced the front line during the War of the Rebellion in the late First Age. Together the husband and wife slew many orcs. Dune was seriously injured in a fight with a war troll and although he managed to kill the beast he was forced to be carried off of the battlefield despite his protests. Mirreah continued to fight on and lead the advance until she was confronted by the Fallen Ulvatar Teoza.The two crossed swords and Mirreah was fatally injured by Teoza's immolating form. Despite her injuries Mirreah managed to pierce Teoza's heart with her favorite weapon, the kukri. The injury caused Teoza's physical form to be destroyed and sent her vile spirit fleeing into the earth. Mirreah wa s carried off of the battlefield and died holding her husband's hand. Mirreah's outstanding bravery and tactical skill that overcame one of the most wicked of the Fallen Ulvatar has made her a saint in the eyes of the Pizkie. Mirreah Arcue is also very well respected by the Urudun, as the destruction of Teoza's form also broke her bond of slavery on the dark elves. The second cultural fortress for the Pizkie is their cooking. All Pizkie are taught how to cook at a young age, and some of the recipes they have come up with utilizing the ingredients given them by the land and sea of the Zuba Archipelago are simply delicious and crave-inducing. Such dishes as sweet-sour pork, broiled lobster with lemon coulis, Mahi with pineapple sauce, and the light and flaky pork pies the Pizkie produce cannot be found anywhere else but the Zuba Archipelago. As a result, tourists come year round for these and other stunning flavors. Because Pizkie place such a high value on cooking, with all of the materials given to them by the environment, the Pizkie believe that all food contains a spirit willing to impart its strength to the consumer. To insult a Pizkie's cooking is to insult the Archipelago and the animals whom gave their spirits to furnish the diners with the animal's prowess, Such a sin is unforgivable.